OMG Not Another Mary-Sue! :Kuroshitsuji style!:
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: Shura, a girl who was born and raised in our world finds out that she's a sekai no jumpa who is a person who jumps world to world and she suddenly finds herself in the Black Butler world after leaving the One Piece world. In this world will she learn how to control her powers? And just who was the weird stalker from the last world? Find out now in this installment!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG Not Another Mary-sue! Kuroshitsuji style!**

**Welcome to the fourth installment of my OMG Not Another Mary-sue series!  
**

**If you're a new reader clicking on to this story I suggest you, at the very least, read the Pre-Naruto and One Piece installments of this before starting on this story. Trust me, the story line will be much easier to understand.  
**

**Anyway, I chose Black Butler for various reasons that you'll find out as the plot progresses. Hopefully I'll able to update this story without leaving you guys waiting to long in between updates. But because school gets in the way sometimes. You might go a little while without my awesomeness to brighten your days.  
**

**But none the less, I hope you enjoy the fourth installment for there are many more to come after this.  
**

**And for those of you disappointed that I didn't choose your suggestion for this verison, trust me it's probably in the list of the animes I'm going to do. So if I don't choose the one you wanted now. I will later.  
**

* * *

It was a late and gloomy night at the Phantomhive manner, Sebastian hummed quietly to himself as he cleaned the dishes. Watching the dreadful storm outside with a smile clear on his face; it was clear to anyone who knew him that he always enjoyed storms like this. To Sebastian it was almost as if God was mad at some unfortunate soul and took his anger out on them by throwing lightning bolts at them. It was nice for the demon to have someone, other than himself, for God to be mad at.

Humming happily, Sebastian looked at the reflection in the window to see that Tanaka was still up for some reason. It was strange; the old human usually went to bed by this time. It was almost like he was waiting up for something… Or someone. But he shrugged it off, everything about Tanaka was strange. Tanaka basically had no background other than he had been a butler for the Phantomhive family for quite some time and the fact that he was there when Ciel's parents were murdered. Even his name was strange, I mean, seriously a man with a Japanese name in England. What are the odds of that?

The demon's attention was brought back to the window when the loud crack of thunder vibrated the poor Victorian windows of the estate and shook the ground between the estate's foundations.

Sebastian couldn't help but to blink in surprise when a large lightning bolt struck outside near the manner. It was marvelous in all its might and he could feel the ground shake beneath him as it hit and even to him his ears were slightly ringing from how loud the thunder had been. It was almost that something other than lightening of course hit the ground, hard.

Hearing a chair scrape against the kitchen floor, Sebastian turned around to see Tanaka stand up as if this is what he had been waiting for. Grabbing an umbrella the man headed outside in the middle of the rain. Curious, himself as to what that was, Sebastian decided to follow the man outside in the rain also grabbing an umbrella himself.

Walking down the path in the nearby woods in the middle of which was a large crater, Tanaka now holding an open umbrella leaned over and smiled a bit.

"_There_ you are." He said as if he knew what was in that crater personally. Sebastian leaned over and couldn't help but gasp. There was a girl there.

She was wearing strange clothes from another land and breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she sat up. He couldn't help but notice they were the shade of chocolate brown. He seen cuts on her face slowly heal as she rubbed her head. Rebellious strands of raven black hair stuck to her face, while her expression held a painful grimace.

"Man, this is the worse jump yet." She cursed rubbing her head, she looked around to see both men standing at the top of the crater and stood up. She bowed lowly "I apologize for causing such a mess, my name is Shura." She said politely not yet knowing who these two were.

"Yes, I know who you are." Tanaka said causing this Shura to perk up and stare at him confusedly "Eh? You do? Well then. I guess I just wasted my time with that stupid polite introduction. This is what I get for trying to be nice middle finger." Shura said huffing angrily, Sebastian chuckled this girl was different to say the least.

Shura then jumped up and landed next to the two only to fall back when she saw Sebastian up close.

"Fuck! It's **him**!" She screamed as she fell, obviously she knew him somehow even though Sebastian had never meet her before. Sebastian smiled and grabbed on to Shura's wrist pulling her back up before she fell back into the crater. "You must be more careful." He said in his usual charming way only to earn a hiss from Shura and she jumped behind Tanaka.

"Not that I don't appreciate your concern for my safety. But _please_. I'd like at least twenty feet of distance between you and I." Shura said after seeing the offended look on Sebastian's face. Then there was a long pause between the three. "So ugh, are we going to get out of this rain. Unlike you guy's I **can** get sick you know." Shura said earning a strange look from Sebastian who was trying to figure out what she was implying.

"Very well then, let's go inside… However, Shura if you are going to be staying here. You will have to work for the young master just like your friend Tanaka." Sebastian said with a smile eying Shura very interestedly. "Eh?" Shura said then looked over at Tanaka _'he looks filmier…'_ she said thinking she had seen him some place before and not from the anime that he was from. Shura looked over at Sebastian who had a strange aura coming off of him as he waited for her reply.

"Ah, sure. Why not?" She said sweat dropping '_demons are scary!'_ she thought creeped out to no end. "But… On one condition." Shura said lifting up her index finger causing Sebastian to become interested. He glanced at Tanaka who had a knowing smile on his face. "Oh and what's that?" Sebastian questioned

"**No** dresses. I'll pose as a guy if I have to but I'm not going to dress in a maid's outfit. If I wear something like that then people will die. It's for everyone else's safety you know." Shura stated earning a chuckle from Tanaka. Shura shot him a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Very well then, welcome to the Phantomhive family Shura." Sebastian said smiling at her causing her to step back slightly.

_'He's so freaking creepy it's not funny!'_ Shura exclaimed in her mind, but never the less she followed the two men back to the estate.

After getting cleaned up and provided with night clothing consisting of a large shirt hand a pair of baggy pants. Shura sat on her new bed sighing. She hated jumping like this. Always having to explain everything once again, never having to just stay in one spot for once; it was irritating to her.

Now she was in some new world and having to be some twelve year old brat's new butler.

"I hate my life." She groaned lowly, she fell back on the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning came and Shura woke to seeing Sebastian standing over the edge of her bed. Shura stared for a moment and responded like any sane person would if they had a demon watching them sleep. She screamed bloody murder along with every curse word in the English language and Sebastian was sure he heard French, Italian and some Japanese in there as well.

Sebastian decided not to respond to this and merely smiled at the young girl who was gripping the poles of her head board at the top as if her life depended on it and Sebastian said "Good morning Shura!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Shura shouted after a few moments of heavy breathing. Sebastian chuckled at the sight of her hair disarray and he knew her heart was beating frantically. He decided to have a little fun with Shura "Would you like me to scare you in other ways." He said as all color drained from Shura's face.

"N-…No watching me sleep is fine." Shura said changing her mind rather quickly earning an amused smirk from Sebastian. Shura climbed down from her headboard and sat on the bed.

What an amusing human Shura was, Sebastian couldn't help but think to himself.

"Get dressed; today I will assign you to your duties as a servant of the Phantomhive house old." Sebastian said handing Shura a butler's uniform that matched Sebastian's and Tanaka's. Shura stared down it as Sebastian left the room.

After getting dressed Shura realized that everything fit her perfectly even down to her shoes, as she slipped the gloves onto her hands Shura sweat dropped.

"How did he know what my sizes are?" Shura questioned and then shuddered, "Ne-Never mind. I don't want to know." She mumbled shivering and feeling a bit dirty at the moment.

Shura then stepped out of the room to find Sebastian standing there waiting for her. He smiled his usual creepy smile, of which by the way isn't all that sexy up close and personal more or less serial killer frightening, or at least, to Shura it was.

"I'm pleased to see that all the measurements were correct." Sebastian mumbled looking Shura over as Shura blinked owlishly trying her best not to shiver in disturbance at the thoughts of how he got her measurements.

Pretending not to notice the disturbed look on Shura's face. Sebastian then said "Follow me." And then he led her through the mansion. "Sense you're just starting out and you're the third butler in this house. The tasks that you'll be assigned are rather simple." The demon butler explained as he looked back at the cross dressing girl. Shura nodded wordlessly in reply as the demon turned back to looking where he was going.

"You'll be in charge of bringing the young master's afternoon tea every day; I want you to have it in his office served to him by the strike of noon on the dot. The young master is very strict about having certain things at certain times. You'll also be in charge of cleaning up any dust collecting in the library, dining room, and sun room every morning. After you clean those things. I want you to draw the curtains back in the sun room because the young master during breakfast likes to relax in there after the meal. In the evening you will be in charge of laying out the young master's night clothes and making sure his bed is ready for him at night. I suggest fluffing each pillow twice and folding the sheets from the right corner. The young master seems to favor that side the most. I will assign you different tasks throughout the day as I need you to do. Any questions?" Sebastian said as Shura stared at him bewildered at what all he wanted her to do.

"Ugh, does he like sugar and cream in his tea?" Shura questioned after blinking twice, Sebastian smiled "Two lumps and a tea spoon of cream." He stated as Shura nodded making a mental note of that. Sebastian then just stared at Shura who stared back. "Well?" He questioned folding his arms as Shura blinked. "What?" Shura questioned as Sebastian stared at her sternly "Get to it!" he exclaimed as Shura jumped and ran off trying to remember everything the demonic butler told her.

Shura rather not face the wrath of Sebastian. Shura ran to the library first to clean the dust off of everything deciding a nice quite place would be easiest to start from. It's not like he expected her to do everything perfectly the first day right?

Once in the library Shura was peacefully dusting everything, until she noticed a book sticking out from the others and as she hummed happily to herself she pushed it back in and when on dusting until she heard a loud creak.

Stopping for a moment wondering what that noise was. Shura then shrugged and when back to dusting the books until another loud creak was heard and before Shura could react the entire book case fell and somehow Shura was standing in an area where an opening was cut out.

Shura stood there for a moment and then sighed. "Books are dusted." She said sarcastically then headed out of the library to look for something to get this cleaned up.

Unfortunately for her Mey-Rin was cleaning the hall's floor near the library and Shura slipped on it and the floor being as soapy and watery as it was send Shura sliding down the hall and flying off of a step of stairs landing into the young master of the Phantomhive house old himself.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed when a flying black blur landed on top of him.

Shura groaned and opened her eyes to find Ciel under her.

"I suppose you're the new butler, am I correct?" He said from under Shura who blinked and then said "Who the fuck is this brat?" Momentarily forgetting who Ciel was. That momentary lapse in sanity and memory was probably caused by the fall of which she had just had.

Sebastian coughed catching Shura's attention "That "brat" as you put it, is Ciel Phantomhive the master of the Phantomhive house and your boss." Sebastian stated trying not to appear amused at the mouth upon this girl.

Shura stared at Sebastian then turned back to Ciel who was glaring holes into her. "I see… Well… If what happened in the library doesn't get me fired. Than this certainly will." Shura mused aloud as Sebastian perked up at this.

"What happened in the library?" He questioned as Shura got off of the twelve year old, and Shura rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I was going to clean it up until I stepped out into the hallway and slipped on some water and soap and basically slid until I landed on him. But seeing as this has turned out I might as well show you." Shura said sighing and then leading Sebastian up stairs with Ciel following close behind. Who was curious as well because he had nothing to do.

Shura sighed and opened up the door only to see Tanaka there in a spotless room sipping tea from his cup. Shura blinked "Hey! What happened in here?" Shura questioned as Sebastian looked rather pleased.

"It seems that you're not going to be as useless as the others Shura. Good job." Sebastian said to Shura who was utterly confused as both Sebastian and Ciel attended to other things.

"ohohoho." Tanaka said after taking a drink of tea. Shura then zeroed in on Tanaka and shut the library door. "You! You fixed this didn't you?" Shura accused as Tanaka chuckled and set the cup down.

"Well I couldn't let another sekai no jumpa go off elsewhere without knowing how to use her powers properly." He admitted as Shura blinked surprised "You're a world jumper?" Shura questioned as Tanaka pulled out a necklace that looked much like the one she had around her neck.

"Indeed I am. But I'm currently retired and staying in this world for the moment." Tanaka explained, Shura blinked "You're… Going to train me…?" Shura said slowly after processing this information. Tanaka nodded, Shura then grinned. "Alright!" She cheered happy that she had ran into someone who could teach her about how she can control were she jumps.

This thought was completely sensational because then all she had to do was find information on how to get to the Shinigami's stomach and recuse Minato. But before any other words could be exchanged Shura was ordered out of the library by Sebastian to help with the setting of the table for dinner.

Shura was so happy about learning about her powers as a sekai no jumpa she didn't care that Ciel called her an idiot for mixing up where the salad fork and the soup spoon should be placed.

When it was time for bed Shura was grinning like a complete and utter as Ciel would put it "Twit" as she slipped into her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shura was asleep for maybe a couple of minutes until she was awoken by Tanaka.

"Get up." He said shaking Shura who looked at him strangely. "Why are you in here? It's like three in the morning." She said as Tanaka frowned it was eleven at night. This girl's sense of time was completely off. Shaking his thoughts away he then said, "You're going to start you're training right?" He asked as Shura seemed to perk up almost instantly. He chuckled amused at this and then said "Meet me in the court yard."

"Alright! Let me get dressed and I'll be out soon." Shura said as Tanaka nodded and then left the room.

After he left Shura then realized she didn't have clothes because she had forgotten her stuff back in the last world. When that dawned on her she then grabbed her head quietly freaking out as she fell to her knees. Her money, her kimono, her book! Everything was gone now!

"Why!" Shura exclaimed being melodramatic as she collapsed on the floor much like an over emotional girl would after the love of her life left her. But rather, Shura was doing this because of material objects.

Yeah, that just goes what kind of character she really has…

Anyway, Shura noticed that her necklace that was on her nice stand began to shake and then it opened up and out popped her bags of stuff, fresh out of the one piece universe.

Back in the One Piece universe Nami was sweat dropping with wide eyes at when Shura's bags that were once in front of her filled with money disappear and then sighed roughly.

Of course Shura was able to teleport her bags of money away from her, Nami thought deadpanning at this. Nami then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank Kami she's bothering someone else now. I kind of feel sorry for the poor suckers who got stuck with her." Nami said then turning away and leaving the now empty storage room.

Which was now completely empty because Chopper moved in with the guys because he had no reason to stay in his and Shura's old room.

Back with Shura in the Black Butler world, Shura had a similar expression upon her face that Nami had when the bag had disappeared, but rather in this case it appeared in front of her out of her necklace.

"Well then, that was convenient." She said getting up and happily going through her bag now back in her good mood that she had only moments ago.

Though it did explain why the locket didn't open before. She was rather happy that it didn't, there was no telling what would of landed in her lap had she been able to open it.

Shura then came outside to the court yard in her usual outfit that she wore on the Going Merry back in One Piece. You know cargo shorts, boots, and a red shirt with cross bones.

Anyway, Shura stepped out into the summer night air and looked around the empty courtyard wondering where on in this world Tanaka could be. Shura decided to sit down on the steps to the estate and wait for Tanaka to appear.

Speaking of Tanaka there was something strangely familiar about him, Shura couldn't quite place her finger on it at the moment but here was just something, something about his eyes that reminded her of someone.

But before Shura could think about this matter more she then noticed something lurking in the shadows.

Keeping her cool she decided not to attack until the shadow got closer when it did in a flash Shura had the shadow pinned down under her with a kunai (compliments of the magical reappearing backpacks) held to their neck.

"Let go of me you fool." A cold voice said as Shura's eye twitched. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Shura snapped at the younger boy who was master of the Phantomhive house old Ciel Phantomhive.

"I was about to ask you the same. Now let go of me, you shouldn't touch me so easily." Ciel snapped back at Shura who glared and then smirked "I'm not touching you." She said hovering over him but not touching him.

Ciel twitched at this, but said nothing. "I'm not touching you~!" Shura sang this caused Ciel to twitch again.

Ciel growled in warning, "I'm not touch-!" Shura said but was cut off by Ciel "Stop that this instant!" He shouted as Shura grinned "Okay~!" Shura said grabbing Ciel and hugging him as he steamed with anger and embarrassment.

Sadly…

He walked right into that one.

Shura then paused for a moment and sniffed the air, much alike a dog or Tsume would do.

"Why do I smell rotten eggs?" Shura questioned curiously as Ciel paused and sniffed the air as well. He smelt that as well.

Shura's eyes then widened and she pulled Ciel close and jumped back just as an explosion happened to go off where they were just standing. Shura eyed the scorned wall curiously wondering were that bomb came from, and then she noticed a tight grip upon her. Shura looked down at Ciel who looked startled and frightened at the sudden explosion and then smirked smugly as Ciel glanced up and then glared and pushed her away as Shura folded her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Never speak of this." He hissed as Shura chuckled highly amused with Ciel. "Yes my lord~!" Shura sang mockingly, as Ciel shot a dark glare in her mist.

Then he glanced at what Shura was wearing, needless to say, he was appalled but not surprised that Shura was female. Though she did have very small birthing hips, not much a of a suitable wife, if Ciel did say so himself. It was wonder the girl dressed as a male.

"What in the name of the queen are you wearing?" Ciel finally remarked as Shura blinked and looked down at herself. "My favorite outfit!" She exclaimed slightly offended by Ciel's tone. Ciel folded his arms and shifted his weight to his other hip.

"Really now? A proper young lady should not be wearing such things, least she want to become an **_old maid_**." He scolded as Shura stared at him with an unamused face.

"So what? At least I'll have more room in bed and I can hog the covers all to myself." Shura said understanding every word he said and for those who didn't here's the modern English translation. "A proper lady shouldn't wear what you're wearing, unless she wants to end up alone for the rest of her life without a proper husband." That was basically what Ciel said.

"And please do not butcher the English tongue, your debauchery of it with American slang is quite irking." Ciel went on with scolding her, then he eyed Shura's stance as she quietly mocked Ciel in a high pitched voice. "Do not stand like a man woman!" He shouted becoming more and more irked with Shura's "commoner" habits.

"What are you? My mother? Honestly it's like you have stick up your ass! Geeze! You really need to relax; you only live once you know and if you're walking around with that stick up your ass than you're not going to enjoy it much." Shura preached back as Tanaka who decided not to attack again after almost killing his previous boss's son with the first attack.

Tanaka couldn't help but feel highly amused with the two polar opposites interacting with one another.

"Of all my years I've never heard such unclean words come out of a woman's mouth! You curse like you're a bloody sailor!" Ciel gritting his teeth in annoyance. Shura laughed and leaned down "Bitch, _PLEASE!_ I was a fucking PIRATE! So enough with that lady like bullshit!" Shura said poking his forehead, much like she did when her younger brother Ben had been that height and age.

Ciel was no Ben and Ciel didn't seem the least bit bothered about Shura being a criminal, whom of which had committed piracy. However he was more concerned with the fact that this commoner had the gall to call HIM, of all people, a **bitch**.

So before Ciel could control his emotions, he reacted out of pure anger and raised his hand to a woman. Shura on the receiving end got a smack across the face.

Shura paused for a moment as Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He committed a sin that no good genital man should ever commit, no good English genital man for that matter.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him; he just assumed that the Queen was going to sentence him to death. However as he stood there for a moment that seemed to last forever, the queen of England didn't suddenly appear and whisk him away to his death.

However nothing like that happened, what did happen as he was brought back to Earth from his thoughts his ears who had been death to the sound only moments before hear laughter? The laughter of which he heard belonged to Shura. The woman of which he had smacked.

"Holy fuck! You are a bitch! You call that a smack? You hit me with your right fucking hand! What do you see me as your equal? You're supposed to hit me with the back of your left hand! Dumbass!" Shura bellowed pointing and laughing at Ciel.

Who then felt all regret drain away from him and then he tackled Shura to the ground enraged by her belittling him.

Tanaka rolled his eyes and decided that this was enough for now and he and Shura would carry on their training later. So he turned on his heel and left the two children who were fighting alone.

But it seems that those two children were not alone for there was a snake peering from the trees at them, and it hissed lowly when it spotted Shura and caught scent of Shura's blood from her bloody busted lip caused by Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm upset that Sebastian seems a bit of out of character in this and I hope I can get him to be more in character for the rest of this part of the series. Along with that I'm a bit upset that I can't seem to let enough screen time for all the cast of Black Butler. But this story is about Shura and I can't just let Finny Mey-Rin and the others pop in when Shura's character is the main focal point of this series.**

**I'll leave you alone now and allow you to enjoy this new chapter.  
**

* * *

The next morning came and Sebastian stood up and decided to walk around the house to see what all the other servants where doing. As Sebastian walked around he was rather pleased to see that they managed not to screw anything up, however it was not pleased to see that Shura was not yet up and doing her daily chores of which he assigned her.

And so Sebastian marched up to her room and decided to see what was going on. He opened the door to find Shura was not there in her bed. Curiously, Sebastian went to the young master's room to check on him. Only to find that he was not there ether.

Now if Sebastian was a normal person he would be hyperventilating right now. But Sebastian wasn't, because he was a full blown drag you straight to hell riding a motorcycle while listening to ACDC's high way to hell, **DEMON**! So rather than be frightened and assume the worse has happened Sebastian logically put two and two together.

And what he got wasn't a pleasing result concerning a missing burnet.

"**SHURA**!" A demonic voice echoed throughout the entire Phantomhive estate.

Outside in the court yard laid Shura under the shade of a tree next to Ciel both dead asleep because they had passed out from complete exhaustion from fighting with one another all night.

Sebastian stormed through the estate looking high and low for the burnet. Knowing that if he found her he'd be able to find the young master.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before the demon found Shura and Ciel. He glared darkly at the young girl when he noticed that she and the young master were completely filthy.

Sebastian glanced at his young master then glared at the girl and then raised his leg up and went to kick Shura but his leg was grabbed in a rather tight grip.

"I wouldn't if I were you. **Demon**." Sebastian looked behind him and saw Tanaka standing there holding his leg. "_Old man_, let go of my leg." Sebastian growled lowly with his eyes glowing red.

"No. I don't care what that **piss bucket** _Lucifer_ has you up to. But she's more important than just collecting souls because he got butt hurt because his Daddy kicked his **ass** out of heaven after he tried to take it over. So I swear if you hurt her I will drag you straight to hell with my bear hands and beat the ever living **shit** out of you until the end of time!" Tanaka hissed tightening his grip upon Sebastian's leg which let out a cracking sound.

"How cute the old man thinks he can do something to demon." Sebastian said laughing as Tanaka smirked and then he took his fingers and poked Sebastian in the stomach a few times causing him to fall to the ground and grabbed his stomach and let out an unearthly wail. "**_No! You're a-!"_** Sebastian said in a demonic voice only to be cut off by Tanaka. "As Shura would say: "_You bet your ass I am_."" Tanaka said chuckling then cracking his fingers.

"Shura wake up."

Shura heard as she groaned wanting to stay in the dream world. "Shura wake up." Shura groaned louder as she was being shook and then growled and sat up quickly only to end up head butting with Ciel.

"Ah bloody hell!" Ciel swore grabbing his noise. Shura blinked and rubbed her forehead, "Ah sorry." She said then she reached over with her big sister instincts kicking in and moved his hands and grabbed his face. "It doesn't look broken." She said before letting her hand glow green just in case and she healed it. "Hmm. You're slow to swell, just like Ben." Shura mumbled referring to her younger brother for the very first time during her trip as a world jumper.

Though some might wonder as to why this is so, well it's very simple. Shura and Ben don't really care much about each other. Sure they'll stick up for each other and help each other out every so often but other than that, they hardly even speak to each other or of each other. It's not uncommon for Shura's friends to not even know that she had a little brother.

"Let go of me." Ciel said knocking Shura out of her thoughts. Shura came out of her daze then let go of Ciel, "I ma gonna find Tanaka." Shura said as Ciel's eye twitched "What the hell?! Didn't I tell you not to butcher the English language?" "Go fuck yourself you stupid British twat~!" Shura said in a sing song voice.

"TANAKA!" Shura shouted as she walked off searching for him. "Tanaka!" Shura called finding her way into the estate were Tanaka was slipping on his clothes to head out to the town. "Ah there you are Shura, Sebastian needs us to run out and get some milk and sugar and some of the young master's orders."

"Alright." Shura said looking over at Sebastian strangely; the demon stopped walking and glared at her "What?" Sebastian hissed as Shura leaned over curiously. "Why is your left eye covered up?" Shura questioned as Sebastian glared harshly holding complete silence. "Sheeze was I just asking." Shura said getting the point.

"Come along Shura." Tanaka said grabbing Shura's arm and pulling her behind him.

Shura followed and the two headed into town. Everything seemed fine as they were picking up the orders until after Shura loaded everything into the carriage. Tanaka had the driver head back to the estate… Without them.

"Tanaka! Why did you send the driver off without us?" Shura questioned turning around only to be met with the sight of Tanaka's fist flying towards her face. Shura ducked before his fist met her face and Tanaka begun fighting with her.

Which by the way was rather one sided because Shura was trying to figure out what was Tanaka's problem and why was he fighting with her.

The fight carried on throughout London as Shura tried to jump away from Tanaka. Eventually they ended up on top of a building with Shura backing up towards the edge. "H-Hey Tanaka you really need to calm down! I don't know what this is about but we can talk it out!" Shura said as she looked back once she reached the edge a bit worried.

But when she spotted a passing carriage with a trailer hooked up to it Shura jumped down to escape Tanaka's round house kick by the skin of her teeth.

She landed on the carriage and stumbled a bit knocking the tarp off of the barrels that were on the trailer a bit. And saw Tanaka land right in front of her. Tanaka wordlessly summoned of a blue ball that Shura knew all too well of and she couldn't help but exclaim.

"Who in the world taught you that?!" Shura shouted then she looked down when the carriage hit a bump in the rode and she saw writing on the barrels. Of which read 'Black powder'.

Shura's eyes widened instantly and she looked up as Tanaka charged at her with the chidori sparking every which way. "Tanaka! Wait! The barrels-!" Shura shouted but it was too late. The sparks from the chidori hit the barrels and a large explosion that could be seen from the Phantomhive estate happened on the edge of London.

Next thing Tanaka and Shura knew they were in jail covered in soot from the explosion. Tanaka did explain himself that he had meant for that to be a training session but that didn't seem to calm Shura's anger.

"Well I hope you're happy you crazy psychopath! Because we've just invented something new today! **Terrorism**!" Shura shouted at the older man who said nothing as he drunk tea from his cup which he got from the Japanese tea set which he pulled out of nowhere.

Shura glared at the opposite wall looking out of the bars of the jail cell just as Ciel and Sebastian walked in.

"Well I always knew I'd see you behind bars. But I didn't expect for you to be such a bad influence on Tanaka." Ciel said mockingly as Shura glared him. "Just get me the hell out of here pip squeak!" Shura shouted reaching out of the bars to grab him but he was held back by a highly amused Sebastian.

Eventually Shura and Tanaka were released on bail and everything turned back to normal.

After that day weeks passed and Shura did most of her work… Most of the time and spent most of her time training with Tanaka learning about what she was and what she could do.

She actually thought it was pretty cool, and it came natural to her almost like breathing was. However, she began to feel a bit off. Nothing big, she just felt a bit hotter than she was used to and sick to her stomach. She merely waved it off as nothing.

But when heading to Ciel's office in the afternoon to give him this afternoon tea she suddenly felt very, very sick. Which is unusual for Shura because she doesn't get sick too often, her reasoning behind that was because she was too awesome and her awesomeness would deflect the germs with her awesome immune system.

Shura tried to shake it off when heading up the stairs but when she suddenly felt a large surge of pain come over her and she felt like she was going to vomit all over the place. She fell backwards and down the stairs, causing Tanaka and Finny to run over extremely concerned for her wellbeing

"Shura." Tanaka said as Shura looked up at Tanaka with hazy eyes. "I don't feel so awesome…. Right now." She mumbled before passing out.

After Shura was put to bed Sebastian walked up to Tanaka. "Where's Shura? She was supposed to give the young master his tea." Sebastian questioned the old man as Tanaka took off his monocle and cleaned it with a handkerchief. "She's sick at the moment." Tanaka said just as Shura's bed room door cracked open.

"Can I have a glass of water Mr. Tanaka?" a small childish voice questioned as Tanaka and Sebastian looked over to find a tiny version of Shura staring up at them with a flushed face wearing oversized night clothes.

"Who's this?" Sebastian questioned as Shura stood there. Tanaka chuckled at Shura's appearance and then turned to Sebastian. "Why it's Shura of course. I told you that she was sick." Tanaka said as Sebastian blinked in serious surprise, he had never in his existence seen a human change age before. Sebastian couldn't help himself but to ask. "What's wrong with her?"

Tanaka smirked slightly "I told you Shura's no normal human, it seems that some powers that she had gained previously before my training and the awakening of some of her other powers have had a… Disagreement with one another."

"Well thank you so very much for the straight forward answer Tanaka." Sebastian uncharacteristically deadpanned as Tanaka chuckled then reached down and picked Shura up.

"Are we going to get my glass of water now? Or are you going to keep talkin' to the scary vampire lady?" Shura questioned looking over at Tanaka with her large brown eyes. Sebastian sighed when he was referred to as the 'scary vampire lady' but said nothing. He decided that it was too much of a headache to deal with Shura and decided to deal with what he knew how to deal with and that was his rather impatient master, who's probably pouting about not getting his mid-day snack.

Though the demon wasn't quite sure on how he was going to explain to his master that his newest butler has turned into a little girl.

Tanaka walked into the kitchen with Shura on his hip wondering how he was going to be able to train the young sekai no jumpa now that she had de-aged and turned into a little girl. But he decided to let her rest and soon enough she would be able to return to her training as soon as she got over her aliment.

Tanaka remembered when he had caught this very same illness when his teacher had just started to teach him about his new powers. Almost always when a young Sekai no jumpa starts to let his or her power flow freely, their previous powers, if they had any, react negatively to their new world jumper powers. For some they get over this and they are able to use both old and new and for others they go back to their old form and are not able to use their old powers ever again without seriously threatening their life.

Tanaka couldn't help but wonder to himself how Shura's body will react. It was a game of chance and all he could do is watch how it turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

After being given water and put back to bed by Tanaka. Little Shura laid in the large bed closing her eyes slowly as the door closed. But once the door was shut and her eyes where closed she listened to the footsteps heading away from her door.

After those where gone her eyes snapped open and she sat up like a spring loaded toy. Though Shura might be small, she was not stupid, she had no idea how she got into this weird place with a vampire lady who liked to cross dress and a tall grey haired man that reminded her of her grandpa, she didn't even want to get started on the clumsy red haired lady who liked to play dress up with her and had a name she couldn't even pronounce.

All little Shura knew was that she had gone to sleep on the couch very sick as her mother went out to the store and her father was taking a shower in the other room. Next thing she knows, she's, here, in this big _huge_ place with all these weird people.

Her little mind raced with every possible explanation, though some of them seemed rather farfetched, like her mother and father selling her off to these people. She would have surely been talked to about that at least! And besides, these people would be out of house and home once they paid for every last bit of her sheer adorableness!

So the only possible answer that little Shura could come up with was, that she had been kidnapped.

Now that very word made her tiny child heart race inside her chest, but she managed to look calm on the outside. The only way these people could've gotten away with kid napping her was to kill her dad with a super powered ninja army who also knew something unbeatable like karate or something. But she seriously doubted that her father would've been really killed by these people, he probably just played dead so he could hang back and get reinforcements from the FBT and the CAI.

Shura snapped out of her thoughts for a moment when she heard a faint meowing sound. But once it stopped she looked around once more. She didn't see a single thing that belonged to her! You'd think that these kidnappers would've brought one of her stuffed animals to keep her here. But _no!_

"Ameat-chores." Shura mumbled butchering the word by mispronouncing it. She then hopped off the bed and walked over to the chair were that May Ring lady set out some super stupid girly clothes for her. Thankfully that Tan-knock ka guy set out a different outfit, though it was equally as stupid, considering that it was one of those sailor outfits that her aunt makes her son wear to Easter every year. But it wasn't girly, and Shura liked it for that.

Slipping on the outfit and the shoes that went with it. Shura then began looking for a way out, she knew to look for the quickest way to get away from her kidnappers cause her Dad would always tell her to if she ever got kidnapped.

She then spotted the window right in front of the chair and the desk of which she had gotten her outfit off of. Shura smiled at this greatly pleased and climbed onto the chair and then the desk. She messed with the latch to the window a bit and the window's doors flew open and hit the sides of the large estate hard because of the wind outside that night.

Shura shivered and hugged herself after feeling this large gust of wind and looked around for something to put on to help keep her warm until she was able to get help and go home. Looking around the room she then spotted a large jacket like thing sticking out of the only filmier object in that room. It was a back pack that was pretty big and it had a large rip on the side of it. It also looked as if someone had been looking through it for something not too long ago.

But Shura didn't care, it wasn't like that stupid bag was HERS anyway, her book bag was at home and it was a super cool book bag with monster trucks on it. Sure it had been out of the boys side of the store. But Shura thought that it was the coolest back pack there. Though she did like the panda one that she seen from the store the other day.

Shaking her head a bit finding herself getting completely side tracked Shura tried her best to keep her child mind focused on the task at hand. So she then hopped off of the desk with grace she didn't know she possessed and walked over to the bag pulling the large thing out.

However, this jacket thingy that was blue and silky was so big that she fell on her butt pulling it all out. Her eyes widened in surprise, it was clear this thing, whatever it was, was made for a giant person! They were a million times bigger than her! Of course everyone was a million times bigger than Shura on account of how short she was, but still! This was pretty big!

Looking up from the silky jacket Shura spotted a locket on the night stand. She stared at it as it gleamed in the moon light and then she decided that she wanted that thing was well. Not that she would need it, but Shura always wanted a locket necklace of her own, to be like her Grandmother when she wore hers around.

So Shura got up and wrapped the jacket thing around her and tied the sleeves around her neck to keep it from falling off she then grabbed the locket and put that on as well. She made sure to stuff it in her shirt to keep from losing it.

Then she headed over to the chair and the desk climbed on that and out the window. Once out the window Shura then remembered how frightened she was of high places. Gulping she closed her eyes for a moment and considered going back inside. She then opened her eyes and shook her head. That wasn't a choice for her, she told her Dad that she'd try her best to get back in the event she was kidnapped, and besides, she wasn't going to let Ben keep _her_ toys! She knew that little demon had been eying her favorite and super cool stuffed dog with a red cape that she called 'Ace the hound wonder.'

So moving slowly as she could with her back pressed against the side Shura looked in the night as the moon hung brightly over her, for an easy way down on the roof top. But then one of the shingles gave out under her feet and Shura was sent slipping down the roof. Shura let out a girlish scream and closed her eyes bracing herself for impact only to open them and find that she had landed on the ground save and sound. Shura looked around surprised at what had happened and wondered how it happened. She the shrugged it off knowing that she didn't have time to think about things like that and ran off.

It didn't take too long for Shura to get off of the Estate grounds, and as a matter of fact by know the house was fading into the horizon behind her. Shura laughed grinning brightly as she looked behind her and stuck her tongue out in at the house in victory only to fall flat on her face and bite her tongue.

"Owie!" She shouted with tear filled eyes rubbing her tongue. She felt blood trickle down her chin and she sniffled feeling like crying at that moment as she sat up in the middle of a field. It was bad enough that she was cold, tired, hungry, and escaping from her kidnappers. Why did she have to bite her tongue as well?

Shura gave sniffle a bit before getting up; despite hurting she had to keep going. And that's what she did, and somehow she had made it far enough from the Phantomhive estate she was soon in the streets of London. Shura looked around confused and then looked up at the signs. "Ye ole London Inn." She read and then her big eyes widened. "I'm in London!?" She exclaimed shocked, she looked around and then turned back to the Inn before getting hit in the face by a newspaper. She pulled it away and it seemed that from the name of the news Shura was right.

"How in the world did this happen!" She screeched knowing very well that there was no way that her parents would ever go to London, so she had no idea as to how she ended all the way from America to London in such a short time.

She stood there and looked around wondering what to do now until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shura jumped a little and slowly turned around expecting a killer or a zombie or even worse a snake-clown-zombie hybrid holding a porcelain doll. But what she saw she was totally not expecting.

It was the weird kid from back at the estate. "What are you doing out here Shura?" Ciel hissed looking annoyed and like he had followed her all the way here. Which he did, he didn't feel like getting Sebastian because he didn't have the chance to, though Shura as a small child didn't look like it she was actually pretty fast runner.

Shura's cheeks puffed up and she glared up at him "None of your bees wax girly boy!" She shouted before kicking Ciel in the shin and running off. As Shura ran around the corner she began to feel dizzy and she slipped and landed in the middle of the road as a large black carriage with black horses and a man wearing a red cloak drove it at night with lamps hanging on each side came barreling down the road.

Ciel ran up not too far behind with an angry look on his face, but it changed quickly as he seen Shura in the middle of the road having trouble getting back up and the carriage closing in on her. He quickly ran up and picked her up out of the road only to be snatched by something with Shura in his arms.

Anyone who would've seen this happening would've then seen the carriage disappear into the mist of the night. Shura and Ciel found themselves surrounded by black darkness and Shura clung to Ciel with tear filled eyes. "Ciel, I'm scared! This is how all my nightmares start!" She exclaimed burying her face into his chest greatly confusing the young boy as to what the young woman in a little girl's body meant.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride in the black darkness went on and Ciel was beginning to feel frightened himself, he had went through something like this before and he honestly didn't want to go through it again. But right now he had to be strong, Shura was in a mental state where she thought that she was a child again and she was now a frightened little girl.

Though Ciel didn't like Shura, he wasn't about to make a frightened young girl sit there without any comfort. And though Ciel would never admit it himself, he needed the comfort as well.

Ciel sighed frightened and afraid as well, he felt the grip Shura had on him tighten and loosen every so often. Then he felt her grip leave completely, and he heard soft snores come from the younger child as she lay on him.

He sighed once more, she had fallen asleep, it was clear that all this excitement had gotten to the strange girl. Ciel closed his eyes and tried to rest as well, there was no telling what would happen as soon as the carriage stopped.

Little Shura awoke with a start in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room and spotted her brother Ben fast asleep in his matching race car bed, she yawned and rubbed her eyes free of sleep wondering how late it was and thinking about how strange that dream she had was. But it wasn't too uncommon for Shura to have strange dreams, most anything about little Shura was strange.

Maybe that's why none of the children her age would be friends with her. Shura shook the thoughts away that could harm her young self-esteem and she shivered from how cold she suddenly was. She looked over and suddenly saw the window open and she walked over to shut it.

Once shut, Shura smiled and yawned, she was still quite tired. But she didn't want to return to that horrible dream she was having. So she decided to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water and maybe watch some late night cartoons before going back to bed.

Shura grinned brightly at that thought and turned around only to let out a scream in shock, she saw three cloaked figures down the hall from her room. There were other people in the house. "**Mommy**! **Daddy**!" She screamed at the top of her tiny lungs then she ran outside of her and her brother's room, she opened up the door to her mother and fathers room only to find them not there, she then heard a noise behind her and seen these strange monsters heading towards her and her brother's room.

Shura gulped down her fear and charged at the cloaked figure that was making its way towards her brother and knocked them to the ground. She then started hitting the figure as hard has she could with her tiny fists. "Don't touch my brother!" She shouted in between hits. But she then found herself being held in place by the two other figures they picked her up and then dragged her out of her house. Then everything went black, Shura felt herself being bound down, she heard voices and screams, when she opened her eyes she seen a jade knife plunging down towards her and then she jumped up form Ciel's arms breathing heavily.

"Shura…?" Ciel asked groggily as Shura looked around with her eyebrows knotted on her forehead. "We gotta get out of here." She said now on her hands and knees trying to find a way out and just as Ciel was about to ask what Shura meant by that, light suddenly invaded the space that they were in.

Shura let out a scream as she was picked up by a cloaked figure, "Shura!" Ciel exclaimed trying his best to get to her but he was caught in the cloaked figures' thrall as well. "Lettme go! Lettme Go! I won't let you! I won't let you!" Shura shouted with tears streaming down her face.

The cloaked figures remained silent as Shura and Ciel were thrown into a cage, panic then roise in Ciel's being like some nasty bile of vomit up his throat. This was too close to what he had experienced before, but yet, it was different.

He seen two or three other pairs of children in cages as a good amount of cloaked figures gathered round an alter as one lone figure stood on it. As they all gathered around Ciel could hear them mutter in hushed conversations among themselves and he heard sniffles and cries of the other children.

"Brothers of the Horde! I command your attention! As well do I commend your efforts of tracking down any budding Sekai no jumpas that might keep our lords the baku away!" The figure said with his arms raised up in the air. "As you know we of the Horde worship our great lords the baku and their powers of destroying corrupt and dying worlds! Many of more _ignorant_ up bringing might say that the baku are merciless monsters!" The figure said as a few of the other cloaked figures booed hearing those words.

Ciel could see a set of jagged teeth curl into a smile under the figure's hood at the sound of the boos coming from the other cloaked figured. "However…" The figure spoke up once more.

"We brothers and sisters of the Horde do not believe that! We of the horde worship the tale of the baku! And so we have gathered all those who might become or have become the vile beings so _affectionately_ called by the masses as the 'Sekai no jumpa' so we can destroy all those who stand in our lords and masters way! Zí̱to̱ Bakoú!" The figure shouted giving his speech and finishing it. Then there was a loud cheer among the crowd of cloaked figures "Zí̱to̱ Bakoú! Zí̱to̱ Bakoú! Zí̱to̱ Bakoú!" The crowd shouted cheering.

Ciel tore his eyes away from this horrifying and curious scene when he heard sobbing from the other side of them. He looked over and saw Shura gripping onto the bars of the cage crying while biting her bottom lip trying to keep quiet. "Shura…" Ciel said remembering that Shura was in the state of mind of a little girl at that moment.

"They're going to kill me." Shura whispered quietly "And then they'll get my brother." She said as she clung to the bars of the cage as she wept. "I… I tried…. I tried to keep the nightmares away from Benny." She sniffled trying to get a grip on herself.

"They… They came every night, they would try to get Benny, and I wouldn't let them. I wouldn't let them." She said before going into another fit of sobs and tears. Ciel reached over to rest his hand on Shura's shoulder but Shura looked up with tearful eyes and at that moment he saw through the little girl the much older Shura he had met only a few days ago.

"I'm sorry that they got you too." She said as Ciel stared at her in shock, he didn't quite understand what was going on. But it seemed that he was about to because the figure standing next to the alter announced that the ceremony would start. Two figures approached the cage next to Ciel and Shura and opened it up grabbing an older boy.

"Will!" A younger girl shouted trying to keep the figures from taking the boy as the boy named Will smiled. "It's okay." He said shoving the other girl back as he was dragged by the cloaked men to the alter. Shura looked over at Will and locked eyes with him for a moment, Shura bit her lip as Will smiled sadly and whispered quietly. "Don't let them get her. _She's_ special." He said as Shura nodded wordlessly and tearfully.

"We shall now summon the baku! By shedding the blood of the innocent!" The figure announced once the boy named Will was up on the stage. Will was forced down into a kneeling position and a blade was positioned above him.

Shura bit her lip wondering what to do. She couldn't just let him die! Batman wouldn't let someone die if they were mistaken as him! Shura didn't understand in her child like mind what she was and what she had to do with this, but she knew that she was the person that they would want to get what they want.

As the blade was lowered closer and closer towards Will's head and she heard the cries of the girl in the cage next to them. She knew what she had to do.

Suddenly as the crowd was chanting "Zí̱to̱ Bakoú!" a loud voice shouted over them screaming "**Stop**!"

The figure stopped and a smile gleamed from under the hood, "**_found you."_** He said extremely pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

"**STOP**! **_STOP IT!"_** Shura screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat felt sore after her screams, her face was flushed and tears were streaming down her tiny face as she clung to the bars of the cage, knowing very well what they were going to do to her now. She was terrified of dying, like anyone else would be, but she couldn't, she wouldn't let someone die right in front of her when she knew that she was the one that these… people wanted.

"Stop it! I'm the one you want! Leave him alone!" Shura shouted as loud as she could as she shook with fear and anguish. She gripped the cage to the point her small knuckles turned white from lack of blood flow and if Ciel didn't know any better he'd say that the bars were bending a bit under Shura's iron clad grip.

Shura sobbed as she closed her eyes wondering what dying would feel like, since she didn't have many friends it gave the young girl time to think about such things that probably would not cross any other young child's mind. Shura then thought of how she'd never get to see her family again, she knew they were probably missing her by now and her mother was probably crying her eyes out and saying that she wanted her baby back.

She'd never be able to go up, get married, have a family, and grow old together with her spouse. She'd never be able to learn how to drive a car or go to college. Shura closed her eyes tightly trying her best to make this all go away. It was frightening to think like this, all she wanted was to go back to when she didn't have to worry about this.

But as she was trying to think of happier times and a better place she was dragged back into the nightmare that was her current reality by the hands of the horde members grabbing onto her to drag her out of the cage.

"Leave her alone!" Ciel shouted trying to get Shura free, or at least call for Sebastian but it seemed like he was receiving no response from the demon. Even his attempts at freeing Shura seemed all for naught as he was thrown to the other side of the cage by one of the members of the horde as Shura was dragged off to the alter, kicking and screaming mind you, to be a part of whatever sick twisted and honestly misguided thing they had in mind.

Shura was then thrown in front of the man that stood on stage and had given the speech earlier that held a jade dagger in his hand. Shura's eyes widened because of it's resemblance to the one from her dreams. Shura stared up at him completely terrified and let out a quite scream when he slashed her cheek causing it to bleed. The man brought the now blood covered jade knife up to his face and licked it.

He then chuckled, "So much power in such little bit of blood." He said as Shura's wound healed leaving only traces of blood behind. "Oh and regeneration as well, you hardly ever see any jumpers with that ability anymore. You must have really felt out of place…" He said chuckling as though what he said were some joke, while laughing to himself the moon like gleamed off of his demon like smile.

This caused Shura to squeak aloud in surprise and fright, she hated demons she always did, they were horrible and terrifying they had powers that could hurt her and they could drag her down to the pits of hell to land right in front of Satan himself, and like most people Shura didn't relish the idea of having mid-day tea with old Lucifer himself, so in turn she was just as frightened of demons as she was of zombies.

The man stared at the young girl strangely, "I can't help but ask, but why in _Sam hell_ are you talking in third person?" The man said as Shura blinked and blushed embarrassed, great she was about to die and she just made a fool of herself. Maybe Ben was right, maybe she wasn't that awesome after all.

The man shook his head when the young girl didn't answer and grabbed her by the arm dragging her over to a large stone that stood at the top of the alter. Shura stumbled a bit almost running head first into the rock only to be stopped by the man's grip. "kekeke, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to break things." The man said before jerking Shura close to him and leaning down near Shura's ear. **_"Good girls don't break other people's things, right little miss jumpa?" _**He said darkly tightening his grip on Shura's wrist, Shura nodded tearfully as she bit her bottom lip from the pain that the man had on her genetically weak wrist.

"Now," he said grinning once more as he moved Shura towards the stone and adjusted his grip on the dagger. "We will summon our masters so they can feast on the flesh of the world jumper! And as the blood rains down from above we shall be the chosen few to survive the carnage that will proceed after that! And we shall be taken on the backs of our masters to the new world known by many as Nirvana and shall live in ways that even the Gods of mount Olympus will envy us!" The Man shouted "Zí̱to̱ Bakoú!" The crowd known collectively as the horde shouted together.

The man took the dagger and sliced Shura's hand open and pressed her now bleeding hand on the stone which had markings ingraved in it, the stone then began to shake as the man stepped back laughing happily at his victory.

"So long, so long have I waited! Now! Now this rotting world shall parish along with the fools with it!" He said laughing as a loud rumble roared across the skies that sounded like thunder or maybe elephants stampeding. Shura stood there wondering what was happening as Ciel tried to find a way for him to get to Shura before whatever these fools were worshipping could get to her.

Then he felt the looseness of the side of the cage which he was thrown into by the brothers of the horde. He looked up and saw that the hinges that held it together were about to give away. He then stepped back and began to ram himself into the cage.

The ground beneath them shook as the rumbling got louder at each progressing minute and then a large ball of fire landed down like a meteor in front of Shura where the stone once was.

"Brothers! Sisters! The finest hour of the horde has come! I give you our masters! Our lords! Our Savors! The baku!" the man shouted as the smoke slowly began to clear. Shura, being the closest one to this thing, was the first to see it.

It was ugly, its knarred teeth stuck out from its mouth as its mouth was clamped close and chains hung around its body, and many seals were marked on its disgusting skin. Its breathing blew Shura's hair back and Shura wanted nothing more to run away screaming but she didn't.

The monster slowly stood up and opened its eyes as the smoke cleared. It spotted Shura as Shura stared up at it. Then the man who had been holding the ceremony walked up smiling, "Lord Baku! It is I Maximus! Your loyal servant who has summon you here, so that you can lay waste to this world and take your loyal followers to the place of nirvana!" Maximus exclaimed as the monstrous beast looked over at him

"Anthró̱pou , eísai anói̱tos . Tha káno̱ kanéna tétoio prágma gia kápoion pou eínai to isodýnamo me to mesi̱merianó mou ." The beast said as the man named Maximus stared at him in confusion. No one there understood what the beast had said.

No one but Shura, she saw the beast turn to the man and scoff in slight disgust and slight amusement at the man's demands of him. Then she heard him say in a low rumbling voice "Human, you are a fool. I will do no such thing for someone who is the equivalent to my lunch." Shura shivered slightly because she could feel the strength from this monster in his voice in her very bones.

Maximus laughed a bit "I don't think you understand baku! I brought you here! You should listen to what I have to say! I've sacrificed so much for you! I even brought a sekai no jumpa as a gift to you!" He shouted to the monster after a bit, he detected the disgust and slight amusement in the monster's voice when he spoke to him. He then motioned over to Shura as the monster called Baku brought his attention to the girl.

"Sekai no jumpa." The monster hissed through his teeth clearly angry with Shura for some reason, she had no idea as to why. The monster raised it's large fist up over top of Shura as Shura looked up at the fist unable to move from her spot, despite her mind screaming at her body to do so.

"Shura!" Ciel shouted before tackling Shura just in time for them to dodge the large fist. Shura was knocked out of her daze as she landed a little ways off with Ciel a few feet ahead of her. "Ciel!" She shouted tearfully, she was scared, not just for herself but for the girly looking boy as well.

"It's alright Shura." Ciel said slowly getting up, he shoulder was dislocated from not only ramming into the cage but the fall from the alter when he tackled Shura out of the way. Shura stared crying like the little girl that she was, "Ci-Ciel I'm scared!" She said rubbing her eyes crying as Ciel smiled and slowly made his way over to her. "It's going to be okay Shura. Everything is going to be fine." Ciel said as soothingly as he could trying his best to sound like his mother did when she wanted to comfort him when he was frightened.

He was close to Shura now and he was getting ready to make his way to her but a shadow looked above him. He looked up and seen the fist of the monster charging down towards him. Ciel knew he couldn't move fast enough to get away so he closed his eyes and waited for his death, despite that it was most certainly not the way Ciel would have imagined his death happening.

So he closed his eyes and waited, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked up from down on the ground where he had fallen. He opened his eyes and seen tiny Shura wincing and she tried to keep the gaint fist from crushing Ciel.

"Shura…" Ciel said not knowing whether to be amazed at her strength or frightened that she was going to give out at any second. Shura looked over at Ciel and grinned as blood dripped from her mouth.

"You are so silly Ciel, you can't just lie down and take a nap!" Shura said in her own childish way though he could tell she was not only in great pain but she was scared for her life as well. Ciel couldn't help but feel a new found respect for the female in front of him. But before he could do anything Shura kicked Ciel from out from under the fist just as she collapsed under the weight of the large monstrous fist.

"SHURA!" Ciel screamed seeing yet another person die right in front of him.

* * *

**To keep updated on my stories and stuff follow me on twitter /Shuratheawesome**


	7. Chapter 7

"Shura!" Ciel screamed, he stared at the spot where the monstrous beast's fist was implanted in the ground and where Shura had once stood. Ciel's body shook with an emotion he only remembered happening during the… incident.

He heard laughter from the followers and the leader, along with the victorious chuckles from the beast. He heard the beast say something that he did not understand, but that didn't matter to Ciel. What mattered to Ciel was trying to figure out why, why everyone dies around him!

His parents… Madam Red… and now Shura, it seemed to Ciel like God was punishing him for choosing to make a contract with a demon.

"It's my damnation! Not everyone else's!" Ciel said as loud as he could, looking down at the ground gripping his trousers with his hands, but, the words he said came out only as a whisper that was easily lost to any other ears. Ciel sat there silently cursing the powers of above for whatever ruthless and heartless God who would simply just let a little girl die just like that.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a trembling of the ground, and the fist of the beast known as baku was being lifted up slowly.

The beast let out a surprised cry before slamming its fist down again, but that didn't seem to be enough so it slammed it down again, and again, and again. Dust kicked up from this action as Ciel sat there coughing from the dust and covering his eyes with his arms.

Then suddenly the beast flew back and landed on its behind, and slowly as the dust cleared… Ciel saw a figure forming, it was much taller than the tiny form of Shura that had only been there in that spot minutes ago.

Ciel's eyes widened at what he saw. "Konichiwa **bitches**! Guess who's back?" a voice sounded out as Ciel looked up in the air to see if it was raining because he felt a wetness on his face. When he saw that it wasn't he felt his face, and recoiled back in surprise, he had been crying? Over _this_ of all things…?

But he couldn't help it, as he felt the tears stream down his face as Shura stood there now dressed in the kimono her smaller self-had used as a coat. The kimono was ripped and torn in a few places and the tattered ends of the kimono fluttered around in the wind as Shura chuckled.

"Daw~! Cielly really did miss me!" Shura cooed laughing as Ciel's expression changed to one of anger only to change back to horror when he seen the fist of the beast coming up behind Shura.

"Shura! Watch out!" Ciel when to scream but Shura grinned and turned around and caught the large fist in her hands. Shura's bare feet skidded on the ground a bit but she stopped as the beast let out a shocked gasp. She chuckled as her banes covered her eyes.

"Yo, Baku." She said smirking with her canines showing. "I bet you're wondering why you're having so much trouble with me now." She said smugly. "There's two reasons for that, one I'm not the little girl you can terrorize anymore!" Shura suddenly shouted towards the end as her grip tightened in anger. "And two…" Shura said looking up with her eyes narrowed and her smirk wider than ever. "Well you best keep this second reason in mind if you meet up with me again." Shura said as the monster shouted at her. Shura, however, was completely unfazed.

"No matter what you do to me. No matter how much you've beat me down, no matter how much you think you've scared me in the past or in the future from now. I'll win every single time you bastard!" Shura shouted with her eyes aglow with determination. Her grip then tightened some more, but not from anger this time. "Because you know what **Baka**." She said purposely mispronouncing the monster's name.

"**I'm**" Shura said as she began to spin around with the monster in tow.

"**_MOTHERFUCKING_**" She said as she picked up speed with her spinning,

"**AWESOME**!" Shura screamed letting go the monster and sending it flying through the air. Shura suddenly then appeared in front of it and midair with her hand glowing with a gold aura around it.

"And don't you **fucking** forget it." She said before hitting the monster right between the eyes. Shura then landed and huffed. "Ugh, now the world is spinning. Don't feel good." Shura said before falling backwards with her face flushed. Though she was back in her old form she was still sick.

This made the monster shatter like glass and disappear. The fog that had surrounded the area faded and Ciel perked up with he thought he heard his name being called. "Young master!" Mey Rin shouted running up with Tanaka, Finny, Baldroy and Sebastian not too far behind.

"My lord. Are you okay?" Sebastian said helping Ciel up. Ciel stood up and smiled slightly as he looked over at Shura's unconscious form. "Yeah, but only because Shura was here." He said feeling some sort of respect towards the girl now.

Tanaka walked over and crouched down. "Ohoho. You always seem to push yourself too far Shura." He said chuckling clearly amused before picking her up bridal style.

Baldroy, Finny and Mey Rin were all too busy doting on Ciel to notice everything.

"Sebastian." Ciel suddenly said growing a bit dark remembering the things that had transpired here. "I want you to… Take care of all the cult members here." He said seeing them just stand there with dumbstruck looks on there face.

Sebastian looked a little shocked at the request due to the fact that Ciel would rarely request such a thing. "Who are these people?" Baldroy asked finally noticing them. Tanaka walked over with Shura in his arms. "They're the Horde." He said shooting a glare at them. "They hunt down people like Shura and kill them. They're one of the reasons why there aren't many like Shura. They take any child that shows any possibility of being a world jumper. Then they sacrifice them to the baku." Tanaka explained. As Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldroy all shuddered not liking the thoughts of that. "They kill children in horrible ways, then some of them will drink their blood and eat their organs because of the belief that it will make them immortal. They only do this after the mass orgy of course." Tanaka went on as Ciel's eyes grew wide. They were planning on doing that to Shura?!

No, they couldn't have. If the Baku would've had its way then there would be nothing left. "However," Tanaka said pulling Ciel out of his thoughts. "It's extremely rare for them to actually summon a baku. Mainly because the children they kill aren't full-fledged world jumpers yet. Meaning, they haven't had their first jump. Shura however, is one so that might explain why they were able to." Tanaka mused to himself.

Finny then spoke up "That sounds horrible but, what's a baku Tanaka?" he said raising his hand like he was in school. Tanaka frowned deeply, "To put it simply, a baku is a monster. They're monsters because. They eat worlds. They're one of the two things that can actually eat a world before it's time for it to die. That only happens when the world is unbalanced and the sekai no jumpa is not around to repair it. The baku are usually aggressive and mindless creatures, they will stop at nothing to get their fill. The only way to stop a baku is to kill it. However, judging by the burn marks on Shura's hands, she sent it into a void dimension." Tanaka said looking down at Shura.

"Then… what's the other being?" Ciel questioned letting all of this sink in. Tanaka shivered slightly at this question. "I was afaird you were going to ask that. The other being that can eat worlds, is a horrible one. Something that no sekai no jumpa wants to run in to. Lest they take the chance that they become like them." Tanaka said turning away.

"This being, that does the same thing as the baku is not like the baku excluding that they will stop at nothing to destroy worlds. These monster are called Yumekuis, dream eaters, they used to be Sekai no jumpas before their hearts turned to black." Tanaka said "These people are corrupted and full of hatred. They only want pain and suffering, that's the only thing that makes them feel alive in the darkness of which their soul resides in." Tanaka went on.

"There are two things that any Sekai no jumpa needs to have, a feeling of being misplaced of which the world of which they live in and a pure heart. Uncorrupted by feelings of hatred, but scarred by the many pains they had to suffer through. Yumekuis are one of the few things that can actually **kill** a sekai no jumpa… Permanently."

* * *

**To keep updated on my stories and stuff follow me on twitter /Shuratheawesome**


End file.
